Ishizu's Mind Slave
by Jinzo94
Summary: Ishizu gets left all alone to play with Marik's Millenium Rod. So what happenes when Joey Wheeler suddenly shows up, and Ishizu feels lonely and wants to test it? JoeyIshizu, rated for sexual scenes. Enjoy and plz review!


**Disclaimer:**All the characters belong to YuGiOh and I am not associated with YuGiOh at all in anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marik and Odion had just finished packing all there things, while Ishizu sat there and watched. They were getting ready to go on a trip to the other side of the country of Eygpt to take care of some business, and leave Ishizu behind to look over the place.

"Are you sure you don't need me to go with you guys?" Ishizu asked them.

"We'll be fine, I already told you sister", Marik replied. "It's not gonna matter."

"Well, if you say so." Ishizu told him.

"Can I trust you to look after my Millennium Rod for me?" Marik said.

"What?" Ishizu said surprised. "You mean you're not taking it with you?"

"No, I can't" Marik said. "It's too risky where we're going to let it fall in the wrong hands of some creep".

Ishizu thought to herself for a moment. "Oh……. right….. of course. I understand." She shook her head for a moment. "So then, just when are ya'll gonna be able to come back then little brother?"

"I don't know" Marik replied. "For all I know it could be a couple of weeks to a couple of months." Ishizu seemed rather surprised, in a joyful way.

"The bottom line is your gonna have the place alone to yourself for a good while." Marik said. "Which is why I'm trusting you to look after the Millennium Rod for me."

Ishizu looked through her Millennium Necklace to see the future and if anything bad would happen. "Relax Marik" she told him. "The Necklace has seen through the future and it's told me nothing is gonna happen to your Rod, or our house for that matter."

"Are you sure?" Marik replied.

Ishizu growled at this point. "Of course I'm sure. I already said there's nothing to worry about. Now shouldn't ya'll be on your way?"

"Gosh big sisiter" Marik said. "For a woman who's about to be alone for a long time, you seem in quite a hurry for us to leave."

"Uh, I didn't mean….. uh, I wasn't trying to…." Ishizu sweated.

"Calm down Marik" Odion finally replied. "She's probably just excited that we won't be around to bug her anymore for a while. Come we really _should_ go."

Ishizu breathed a sigh of relief to herself.

"Okay. Very well then" Marik said. Finally he and Odion grabbed their bags and begin to leave. "We're headed out now."

Finally Ishizu walked them off to the door to get them to leave.

"Sorry, that you'll have to be all alone her dear sister" Marik told her.

"Yeah" Ishizu said with a sigh. "It's not your fault. I'll manage somehow".

And finally they were gone.

Ishizu walked back down into the underground home they lived in. She was glad she was finally gonna get some alone time, but she didn't mean for it be _THIS _empty. Cause what was she supposed to alone down there by herself for next few days…… play games with herself…. She needed some REAL excitement in her life, she thought.

She went down the hall, and that's when she saw the Millenium Rod. The one Marik left behind alone for her to look after. She decided to picked it up

"Hmm, I wonder what it was like for Marik to get to use the Millenium Rod?" Ishizu thought to herself outloud.

Ishizu may have had her Millenium Necklace, but she could only use it see through the future. She remembered how Marik used to always use the Millenium Rod to control other people like puppets, like he did with the Rare Hunters and make them do what he wanted. Although she was against everything Marik did back then, she couldn't help but laugh and think how cool or fun that might have been.

Ishizu wanted to use her necklace to see in the future and find out when Marik and Odion would return, but she changed her mind, thinking it'd be better if she didn't know…

…..but then all the sudden the necklace began to glow.

"Huh? What the….." Ishizu yelled.

In front of her, Ishizu saw a vision of the outside of her house; the next thing she knew, she was seeing Joey Wheeler walking up to the door, and Ishizu saw herself answering it….

"What?" Ishizu thought. "We'll, I'll be!" Ishizu said to her smile with a little smile.

So she WAS gonna have some company afterall she thought feeling better.

But then she stopped and remembered….. why Joey Wheeler…… they were only friends, barely acquaintances back in Battle City; they barely know each other back then, and had no reasons to interact….. it's not like him suddenly showing up is gonna matter. Maybe he just needs to drop something off, and then leave…….

Why does he have to go and leave her alone again, she thought.

She laid back on the couch looking upward thinking to herself; she was holding the Millenium Rod above her. She suddenly had a bright smile and laughed with her eyes closed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple days later, Joey suddenly drove up by the Ishtar house's front door in a jeep. He jumped out carrying some kind of small box and walked up to the door.

He was about to knock on it, when….

….the door suddenly turned and opened up. Ishizu stood there waiting.

"Whoa, there!" Joey said surprised as he jumped back.

"Hello." Ishizu said. "I was expecting you Joey. What brings _you_ here?" she said as she smiled.

"Uh, hold on." Joey said. "How the heck did you know I was coming like that?"

"My Millennium Necklace. Remember?" Ishizu told him. "It showed me that you were coming out to today."

"Oh! Right. How could I forget?" Joey said and remembered feeling silly.

"I always enjoy having company, but just what brings _you_ of all people out here?" she asked.

"Well" Joey said, "Yug and I and all our buddies back at home had to all travel down her so Yugi could take care of some because with the Pharaoh. He asked if I'd come down and bring you and your brother this 'Thank You' gift for everything you did for us in Battle City."

Ishizu looked dumbfounded. "Really? _That's it_?" she said. "If he just wanted to bring a gift, why didn't _he_ come out himself?"

"I don't know" Joey asked. "I guess he was just too busy."

Ishizu smiled. Not that it matters to her since Joey's all alone.

"Well since you're here, wanna come inside?" Ishizu said and smiled.

"Uh… sure why not. I already came this far out here." Joey said. Ishizu lead Joey down into the house. She had a big grin on her face now as she shut and locked the door behind them.

"I wanna show you around the place Joey since you're here."

"Hey, where's your brother Marik anyway? And that bald dude ya'll hang with, Odion?"

"Oh", Ishizu said. "Funny thing, they had to travel away from here as well to take care of some things."

"Are you serious?" Joey turned to her and said. "So does that mean now you're just down her all alone for a while?"

Something like that, Ishizu thought and smiled.

"Come on, since you traveled all this way, I can show you around, and then we can hang out the rest of the day."

"Um, actually I really can't stay _that_ long Ishizu" Joey said.

"Sure you can!" Ishizu said. And you _will_, she though to herself with a grin.

"I don't know" Joey told her.

"Then let me at least show you _one_ room we have down here." Ishizu asked. "Come on."

"Uh.…. sure then." Joey finally said and walked on.

Ishizu lead Joey down the hallways and finally opened one of the doors. She told Joey to go on in first. Surprised, Joey did so and he walked in. "Whoa" he said in awe as he went in. The room was very wide and real tan. He looked around and saw a few colorful ancient paintings of Cleopatra, along with some of the Pharaoh, a table with some Duelmonster cards, and a desk with a vanity mirror. He looked in the center of the room and saw a bed with some white and yellow-goldish sheets and bedspreads, and some gold beaded curtains hanging all over it, and an ancient chandler on the ceiling.

Ishizu's eyebrows went down as she looked at Joey with a big smile and began to reach behind her back.

Joey began to feel puzzled. "Wow. Uh, this is cool and all, but what's the meaning of all this? What is this place?..."

…….. he suddenly turned around to Ishizu smiling at him.

"_My_ room!" Ishizu said.

She had pulled out the Millennium Rod and had it pointed it at Joey! And that's when the Rod began to glow and the whole bedroom lit up. Joey looked in utter surprise as the light from the Rod glowed brightly and shined to him! Joey gasped outloud and began to freeze motionless and a light began to shine from his forehead. It was the Millennium symbol. Ishizu had a lovely smile.

"Welcome Joey." Ishizu said gracefully to him, still holding the Millenium Rod.

Joey just stood there motionless still looking at her.

"ish….shiz….zu…." Joey uttered.

"Yes." Ishizu said. "That's right. You're all mine now Joey."

Still looking at her, Joey couldn't move. He couldn't say or do anything. All he knew at that moment was the mysterious Egyptian lady standing there looking at him. His mind belonged to Ishizu now.

"Come" Ishizu said. "Come here to me Joey."

And Joey began to walk up to her and he bowed to his knees down on the floor looking at Ishizu pointing the Rod at his forhead.

"I think you and I are gonna have a _great_ time. Don't you 'think'?" Ishizu said to Joey.

"Yes." Joey said as Ishizu made him smile at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours had passed.

In the den, Ishizu was lying back on a couch watching Joey clean the room up for her. Since Joey had showed up, she had tested the Rod and it's capabilities by making him do simple things like sweep floors, dust shelves, and move furniture in front of her while she watched.

"Anything else I can do for you for my dear master?" Joey mumbled with a pale smile.

Ishizu looked at the Rod. "Wow. This _is_ cool!"

Joey walked to the side of the couch and stood over her.

"Tell me something" Ishizu said "How do I look to you?"

Joey talked, still possessed with the symbol glowing on his head and smiling.

"Look?" Joey said. "You look gorgeous. You're beautiful; you look amazing."

"And…." Ishizu went.

"You're so dark and bright all over. Incredibly sexy."

Ishizu giggled. This was too much fun.

"You know" Ishizu said. "I've been feeling real tense, especially from walking around all these solid rocks around her. I know what you can do for me."

"Sure" Joey mumbled

"First, take me back down the hall" Ishizu got up and pulled out some kind of velvet chair with wheels on it, and with two bars sticking out up front. Ishizu sat down in the chair.

"My pleasure" Joey said. He grabbed the two bars and began pulling Ishizu down the hall while she just kicked back, crossed her legs and relaxed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a few moments later, Ishizu was seen lying down on her stomach on a table. She had stripped out of all her white robes and head cover and into a dark sexy black bra and black dress. Joey was ontop of her on the table giving Ishizu a full body massage.

Ishizu just smiled with the Rod still in front of her, while Joey was up there rubbing through her shoulders. He eventually began working his way down along her spine, down the sides of her back, into her hips, and eventually made him massage her butt and all around, pressing down as softly or as hard as he could. At first he made Joey rub all her body, then she decided to have him scratch her back and scratch everywhere else. He even beat her back and her butt down hard and soft back and forth with the sides of is fists. And afterwards, forced Joey to massage all over again. Ishizu hummed to herself for a while, and was so relaxed she almost fell asleep.

She forced Joey to massage her for about fifty minutes, and then she finally got tired and ordered him to stop.

"Okay now." Ishizu called. "Lift me up and carry me on to that chair."

Joey, still a mindless slave, rolled Ishizu over and lifted her up and did just as she said, carrying her over.

"Bring me my foot stool now!" she ordered him. "Now you're gonna bow down and give me a full manicure and pedicure." She gracefully told him.

At this point, normally a guy like Joey would be trying to refuse feeling uncomfortable or humiliated. But thanks to Ishizu, Joey couldn't feel anything, except her.

Without hesitation, he grabbed a soft foot stool, placed Ishizu's feet on them and bowed to his knees. He grabbed her foot and was about to begin when….

"No, stop" Ishizu said. "Now you have to do it with your shirt off!" she ordered him.

"Anything you say dear master." Joey mumbled with a possessed smile.

He took off his T-shirt and handed it to Ishizu, who took it and threw it aside. Then Joey got back on his knees and began massaging Ishizu's foot. Ishizu now had a bigger and lovelier smile on her face than before, as she threw up her hands and kicked back. Joey continued to massage both of Ishizu's feet (which were very clean by the way) without any resistance or shame, and without saying a word unless Ishizu told him to. For about twenty straight minutes Joey did this, before Ishizu handed him some equipment. Joey then found himself scratching Ishizu's toenails with a stick for a while; then Ishizu held her hand out and Joey scratched her fingernails as well holding her hand.

Ishizu then even went as far as making him paint her nails black, (something Joey would try to resist). Joey did so without question. The whole time Ishizu just laid back and watched him with a graceful smile. She should have done the _years_ ago, she thought. She didn't know why she didn't interact with Joey more often back then. He was the perfect man for this kind of thing, Ishizu felt. Her heart felt like it was warming up the entire time. She loved having Joey with her, even when Joey didn't know.

"This really is amazing" Ishizu said.

Joey, still a mindless slave to Ishizu, eventually finished.

"Come on now" she said to him. "I'm getting too comfortable and I'm real tired."

It was only 6:00 pm, but after such a long throe massage, Ishizu wanted a long nap.

"What shall I do for you now?" Joey asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just moments afterward, Joey had pulled and wheeled Ishizu back to her bedroom in her chariot. He brought Ishizu to the side of her bed so that she could climb in. The room was very wide and the lights were very dim.

Joey put the chariot down and was about to walk up to Ishizu.

"No, stop." Ishizu ordered.

Joey paused for a moment, standing like a statue staring into Ishizu's eyes. Ishizu looked at Joey for a moment, deciding if what she really wanted to do right now. At this point her heart was too warm and her body was too alive.

"Get in." she said.

"Pardon dear?" Joey mumbled.

Ishizu lowered her eyebrow and pointed her finger to the bed.

"Get in."

Without anything else, Joey climbed in through the beaded curtains and onto the bedspread.

Ishizu thought to herself one last time, is this really what she feels like. Without hesitating, she got off the chair from the chariot and shoved it away. She climbed her way through her curtains and next to Joey in the bed. Joey turned her way.

"Put you arms around me Joey." Ishizu ordered, and Joey did so while Ishizu put hers around Joey.

"I wanna hear you say you _love_ me." Ishizu said looking into him.

For a moment Joey hesitated.

"I….." he said.

"Say it."

"I… love you… Ishizu" Joey said.

"Say it again." Ishizu ordered. "And this time, mean it."

"I love you". Joey said. "I love you Ishizu"

The Millenium symbol still glowing on his forehead, Ishizu's eyes glowed and she smiled brightly. She pulled Joey to her to kiss him. They immediately started making out, as Ishizu pulled Joey closer to him. Eventually she rolled over so that Joey was ontop of her. They kept kissing she and forced him to clasp her hands and began bringing them up along the bed and stretching them up over her head.

Suddenly she made Joey stop and pull away. Ishizu, with the Rod in her hand waved it across him. Next thing he knew, Joey, who still didn't have his shirt, was taking his blue jeans and his boxers off of him.

"Get rid of them" Ishizu ordered again "Then do mine"

Joey threw the clothes off the bed onto the floor. He then reached behind Ishizu's back and pulled off her bra from her. He set it down, and pulled of her back dress, taking her underwear with it. He folded them up and set them down by the side. The room was dim and Ishizu was wearing nothing but all her golden jewelry.

Looking back up at Joey, Ishizu waved her fingers towards her. She got up and crawled backward to put herself underneath the covers, and Joey followed climbing back ontop of her. Ishizu pulled Joey back down to her and they immediately locked lips again, wrapping each others arms and legs around one another making out as hard and soft as they could. Ishizu couldn't stop; both their mouth were too tender and it was too warm, all around them; Ishizu just clutched Joey tighter and tighter and they kept making out.

After a few minutes, she pushed his head up off her and Joey, still possessed, grabbed her by the legs and pulled Ishizu to him, and began pressing down inside Ishizu back and forth, slowly and as far as he could go. Ishizu laid back with her eyes closed as she moaned and yelled out loud, ordering Joey not to stop. Her legs were wrapped around his back and he pressed more and more, doing her for almost ten minutes. Joey still had that pale face of his.

"What's the matter Joey" Ishizu asked. She made Joey stop and put her down. "You need to lighten up, don't you think?"

"Forgive me" Joey mumbled, as he began to smile. "I still love you more than anything."

Ishizu sighed as Joey this. She ordered him to climb back ontop of her as she looked at him. "I know this doesn't seem right, the way I'm doing this" Ishizu had a slight frown knowing that Joey was still only a mind slave. "But I just can't help myself" she told him. Joey said nothing.

"I love you." Ishizu said. "I really do Joey. I'm in love with you now".

"Me too" Joey uttered.

She kissed him again for another good while. Ishizu then pushed Joey off her and began to slide back, as Joey started kissing Ishizu around her shoulders and then into her breasts. Ishizu held Joey's head pressing down on her as she kept making Joey kiss her body, slowly pushing further down, Joey kissed everywhere around her breasts, along her stomach, around her hips, and finally into her pelvis and in between her legs. She wrapped her legs around Joey's neck and continued to press his head into her crouch while Joey kept kissing and licking deeper and deeper, and Ishizu moaned and yelled more and more with great excitement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally midnight. Although she and Joey went to bed at so early at 6:00pm, she had spent those last several hours making Joey have sex with her, without stopping, until they were both finally too tired and passed out asleep.

Ishizu was sleeping like a rock on the right side of the bed. She had just had the greatest day and night of her live with Joey.

Joey was sleeping on the other side. For a while he was sleeping with a bright smile like a rock as well, but…..his body soon began shaking and turning. His head shook back and forth and his body drew cold.

Several strange images began flashing back and forth in Joey's head. Joey was hearing several voices. He was seeing images of all his friends. He was watching himself riding an airplane, with Mai Valentine next to him talking to him for some reason. He began seeing himself dueling Marik. He began seeing Ishizu smiling to him; he was hearing voices of laughter and question, voices of moaning and yelling from Ishizu. Still tossing and turning in the bed, he saw an image of everyone back in Battle City smiling, then heard Ishizu's voice say "I love you!"

Joey yelled, and finally woke up!

He was in a cold sweat breathing very hard. "Whoa! What happened?" he said.

Joey was no longer possessed by the Millennium Rod!

He began looking around in utter confusion. Why was he in a bed naked, why was it so dim in the room. And that's when he looked over to his right and saw her: there was Ishizu, sleeping under the covers next to him.

"No way!" Joey gasped outloud.

In complete shock and terror he looked around.

"What the hell happened to me?" he said. "Where am I….!"

_--TO BE CONTINUED--_


End file.
